


Conlang Dialogue: The 100, Episode 513

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: The 100 (CW) [43]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Trigedasleng, conlang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 05:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19056259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 513 of the CW'sThe 100. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 513 ofThe 100.)





	Conlang Dialogue: The 100, Episode 513

BRELL  
The Commander has come!

TRANSLATION  
_Heda don komba raun!_

ECHO  
Be true.

TRANSLATION  
_Ste radon._

MADI  
CHARGE!!!

TRANSLATION  
_GYON AU!!!_

MADI  
Kill them all.

TRANSLATION  
_Teik emo au._

**Author's Note:**

> Had a scare when I realized Echo was talking to her arrow when saying "Be true". I'd initially translated it as _Ste ridiyo_ , which doesn't make sense given the context. Luckily I was able to fix it before the scene shot.


End file.
